borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vladof
Vladof is a weapons manufacturer in Borderlands and Borderlands 2. Vladof weapons tend to have lower accuracy but also have an extremely high rate of fire compared to other guns of similar level rating. Their firearms can often be identified by an orange/brown finish, with grey or white accents. They follow a Russian and East European themed naming scheme. Vladof weapons' boosts to rate of fire are calculated in a manner that causes guns with a lower baseline rate of fire to gain a larger boost, and weapons with a larger baseline rate of fire to gain a smaller boost. Weapon Tiers *Vladof Peasants = Level 13-21 *Vladof Peoples = Level 22-30 *Vladof Workers = Level 31-39 *Vladof Soldiers = Level 40-47 *Vladof Patriots = Level 48+ Products The following are made by Vladof. Weapons: *Combat Rifle - The Chopper (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only.) *Machine Pistol - The Clipper Weapons: *Combat Rifle - Revolution *Machine Pistol - Vengeance *Repeater Pistol - Rebel *Rocket Launcher - Mongol *Shotgun - Hammer *Sniper Rifle - Surkov Class Mods: *Berserker - Berserker, Skirmisher *Hunter - Gunslinger, Hunter *Soldier - Rifleman, Support Gunner, Patriot Vladof Loyalty Grenade Mods: *Proximity Mine - Explosive, Corrosive, Incendiary, Shock Shields: *Fire Burst, Wave, Nova Weapons: *Repeater Pistol - Stalker (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only.) Notes *Brick's starting weapon, the SG11 Busted Shotgun, is the only combat shotgun manufactured by Vladof. *Roland's starting weapon, the CR20 Rusty Machine Gun, is the only combat rifle made by vladof. Proof of this is the CR in the title, which is normally found on Dahl, Hyperion, and Tediore rifles. This is also the only combat rifle that doesn't have a scope on it. Quotes *"Vladof. You don't need to be a better shot, you just need to shoot more bullets!" - Marcus Kincaid *"Want to shoot a lot of bullets really fast? Vladof has your needs covered!" - Marcus Kincaid Vladof weapons tend to have a higher rate of fire than any other manufacturer. Vladof weapons with multiple barrels sometimes feature increasing fire rates as the trigger is held. Vladof launchers can have the special ability "reduced ammo consumption," which means that every third shot fired is not deducted from either the magazine or the player's ammo stock. This is coupled with lower base damage, though the overall destructive capacity of the weapon remains roughly the same as an equivalent launcher from most other manufacturers. The reduced ammo consumption effect appears to dominate the increased ammo consumption of E-tech weapons, and interacts strangely with character skill or class mod properties that adjust magazine size. Launchers will sometimes reach zero rounds in the magazine and fail to reload automatically, and switching weapons while a 'ghost round' is in the launcher's chamber will sometimes outright prevent ammo consumption on the other weapon until the character again uses a Vladof launcher to restore normal ammunition behavior. It is possible that the Vladof launcher's mechanism has less to do with providing a free round after two normal shots, and more to do with firing two-thirds of a rocket per shot. The bugs may simply be the result of the game not responding properly to fractional bullet counts. Vladof sniper rifles have a chance to spawn with drum magazines, which can increase the clip size to usually 12 rounds, and in rare cases upwards of 20 rounds, making them the highest capacity sniper rifles in the game. Products The following are items made by Vladof. Weapons: *Pistols **Anarchist **Assassin **Fighter **TMP **Troublemaker *Assault Rifles **Guerilla **Renegade **Rifle **Rocketeer **Spinigun *Sniper Rifles **Bratchny **Droog **Horrorshow **Pooshka *Rocket Launchers **Glory **Hero **RPG **Vanquisher Weapons: *Pistol - Dart, Spiker *Assault Rifle - Blaster *Sniper Rifle - Moloko *Rocket Launcher - Topneaa Weapons: *Pistol - Veritas *Assault Rifle - Hail, Kitten, Rapier Weapons: *Pistol - Infinity *Assault Rifle - Shredifier *Sniper Rifle - Lyuda *Rocket Launcher - Mongol Weapons: *Assault Rifle - Lead Storm *Sniper Rifle - Patriot *Pistol - Stinger Weapons: *Pistol - Stalker Class Mods: *Stalker *Trickster *Hoarder *Gunner *Anarchist *Monk *Legendary Anarchist *Legendary Hoarder Grenade Mods: *Breath of Terramorphous *Pandemic *Fire Bee *Storm Front Shields: *Aequitas *1340 Shield *Transformer *The Sham *Sponge Prefixes Weapons Gun Appearance by Quality *White: Rusted, pale grey metal and pale brown wood, often with the Vladof star-in-V logo on the magazine. *Green: Wood and dark gunmetal finish, similar to that of an AK-47. *Blue: Grey-black gunmetal marked with a red hammer and sickle logo. *Purple: Extremely shiny, silvery gunmetal with a logo consisting of a bright red double-headed imperial eagle with a Vladof star-in-V superimposed over it. Notes *Vladof uses Nadsat for their sniper rifle titles (e.g. Horrorshow, Droog, Lyuda) and prefixes (e.g. "Bolshoy," "Gromky," "Bolnoy"). The fictional Nadsat dialect was created by Anthony Burgess in his 1962 novel ''A Clockwork Orange''. *Vladof skins are most often black or grey in color and often continue the eastern European theme the guns have had since the first game. *Vladof weapons sights keep up a particular aesthetic; launcher sights are vertical and rounded scopes, pistols have an elongated scope that increases accuracy, rifle scopes are a reflex sight with a smaller iron preceding it, and sniper rifles have a blank, thin scope with a bulbous end. Trivia * It is revealed through radio ads in Borderlands 2 that the founder of the company is comrade Vladof. * The Vladof trailer for Borderlands 2 uses the Soviet Union National Anthem. Quotes *"In these trying times, the Vladof corporation is certain of one thing, and one thing only: they are coming. Coming to take your food. Your home. Your loved ones. Perhaps not today, perhaps not tomorrow, but soon. And as they sharpen their swords and smile through their teeth at their subjects, Vladof has only one question to ask: will you be ready to fight back?" (Radio advertisement) *"The Vladof corporation reminds you that there are only two types of people in the universe: the oppressors, and the oppressed. The oppressors cannot be swayed with words, cannot be bargained with. There is only one way to stop your corporate dictators: bloody, bloody revolution. You must drown your oppressors in a storm of bullets! You will bury them under an avalanche of lead! And as you topple their towers of money and lies, they shall look down into the mobs of the disenfranchised and see one brand of weapon in every hand: Vladof! Vladof! Vladof!" (Radio advertisement) uk:Владоф ru:Владоф Category:Manufacturers Category:Vladof